


floatation services

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boat Cleaner Lucas, Boat Sex, Frottage, Louisiana, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, businessman Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Lucas likes his job, but the customers are sometimes annoying; people rich enough to buy a boat club membership have an unfortunate overlap with entitlement. Jaehyun is different.





	floatation services

Lucas nearly moans as the cold air from the air conditioner hits his body. It's over 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside, and humid besides. This little office is like an oasis, the only place around with AC. He pulls out the rolling chair from behind the desk and falls back into it, running a hand through his sweaty hair. His boss, Austin, jealously guards the chair with a passion, and that makes it much more appealing. 

Lucas uses his legs to spin himself around in it. Austin can't scold him now, because he's outside with a customer. Lucas can see him out the window, pacing in the heat. It’s funny how he’s the one who tells Lucas he’s being whiny when he complains about the heat, and is now aching to be back inside the cold office. 

Lucas is about to turn around to explore the office for snacks when their next customer walks into view, and Lucas pauses. The man is in an actual suit, that's the thing that catches his attention first. It's not only weird, it's plain stupid. It's swelteringly hot even with one layer of clothes, let alone multiple layers of stuffy fabric. Most of their clients are rich, sure, that’s the nature of a ridiculously expensive boat club like this. But they’re usually the low effort, casually entitled type of rich, not people in sharp suits with expensive watches glistening on their wrists. 

And then he turns his head, laughs easily at something Austin said, and woah. He's hot. Handsome, more like, classically,with swept back hair and a firm jaw. He turns his head back away, appraises the boat at the little dock. It's a pontoon boat, flat-bottomed with a canopy covering half of it. He steps over the barrier, walking the length of it. Austin unties the ropes attached to the dock, throwing them onboard as he says something Lucas can’t hear. 

The customer shakes Austin’s hand, settles into the driver's seat and starts the engine. Lucas watches until the boat pulls out of the dock and disappears in between the rows of standing sails. Austin starts to head out of sight of the window and Lucas remembers too late that he's not supposed to be here. He scrambles out of the chair and pushes it back into place, sneaking out of the office and back to the dock before Austin comes back. The humid air hits him like a wet blanket, barely taking a couple seconds before the sweat starts to bead on his skin. Back to work.

*

It's hours later before the strange customer pulls back in, guiding the boat into the docks. He jumps out the boat and ties it up on the metal bars on the dock, obviously having done this before but without the ease of hundreds of times of practice. Lucas strides over to the boat from where he was napping in the grass nearby, one hand in the pocket of his loose shorts. He can feel his shirt sticking to his skin, soaked with sweat from a day of working in the sun. 

The customer’s suit jacket is off and folded over his arm, only wearing the button-down and rolled-up pants. Lucas stands right behind him as he finishes untying the boat, waiting to be noticed. The man turns around and jumps a bit in surprise. Up close, he's much more handsome, the red tint from exertion and sweat just making him look healthy instead of dirty. His eyes catch over Lucas's face, darting down to the way his shirt clings to his muscles. Lucas smirks and his confidence grows. Now that he knows he might have a chance with this cute stranger, he knows what to do. 

"Had a nice trip?” Lucas says, and the stranger’s reaction is slightly delayed before he his eyes return to Lucas's and he speaks up. 

"Oh, yeah. The trees are really beautiful here." 

"Beautiful," Lucas agrees, pointedly focusing on the other’s face. 

The stranger stares at him for a couple more seconds. "Uh, did you need anything? I already paid." 

Lucas laughs. "No, no, I'm here to clean the boat, dude. You can leave anytime you want." 

"Oh, okay." The stranger moves out of the way, onto the grass that meets the wood of the dock. He evidently didn't bring anything with him on the boat besides his phone tucked into his pants pocket, another unusual thing.

Lucas moves past him to where the hose is, hopping onto the boat and taking down the canopy. The stranger is still there, at the edge of the dock. He's shifting from foot to foot, and Lucas turns around and stares at him questioningly. The man notices, smiling sheepishly "Can I watch? I've never seen someone do this before." 

Lucas smiles, friendly, knowing he's got him hooked. "Sure thing." He turns the hose on, sprays it in a curtain all over the boat, the plastic bottom and the waterproof seats. After he's done with the rinse he hops over to the container with the cleaning supplies, pausing and making a show of unsticking his shirt from his sweaty skin, squinting up at the sun and fanning himself. He tugs the back of his shirt and pulls it off, throwing the shirt carelessly to the ground. He subtly flexes his bare arms and chest, knowing he looks good. Lucas works hard to look like this, after all. He makes eye contact with the stranger, who's blatantly staring at his pecs. "So, what's your name, city boy?" 

The stranger looks at him, and oh, it's obvious he knows what game they're playing now. "I'm Jaehyun. Jae, if you prefer." 

"Jaehyun," Lucas tastes the name on his tongue. He lopes over and sticks out his hand, smiling wide. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas." Their palms linger with contact before he turns away and flips up the container lid, taking out a huge bottle of soap and mop. He gets to work on the usual routine, scrubbing over all the flat surfaces. Jahyun has unbuttoned a couple more buttons on his shirt, revealing his collarbones. His skin is the kind of pale that comes from hours of working in offices under fluorescent lights, a contrast to Lucas's deep tan. "So, what brings you to our humble little town, city boy?" 

"Well, I had to come down to New Orleans for a work conference. I’ve taken out boats from the club branch back in California, figured I'd get a taste of the famous bayous."

Lucas hums in acknowledgement, pushing the mop across the boat's surface. As he works his muscles bunch and stretch, slick with sweat and glistening under the sunlight. It doesn’t take long before he’s finishing up his regular routine, taking the hose again and rinsing the hard surfaces down. When he finishes he hops off the boat, standing above Jaehyun, who's now sitting back against the dock. The humidity is getting to him too, the thin white material of his shirt becoming transparent in some spots. Lucas just barely make out ridges of abdomen the fabric is clinging to. He wants to walk over there and rip his shirt open. He doesn’t, of course, but also makes no effort to hide his ogling. 

Jaehyun fishes his wallet out of his pocket and holds a wad of cash out. "Here.” Lucas takes it, thumbing through the stack in amazement. All tens, and a lot of them. He usually gets tips, but that's something like fifteen dollars, not however much this is. "For the nice show… of work." Even though he's still squinting from the bright sun and sweating like a pig like everyone else around here, Jaehyun still somehow manages to look perfectly composed.

Lucas looks up from the money and runs a hand through his too-long hair. "Come back soon, Jaehyun. Don't want me too miss you too much." It’s maybe bolder than he should be, but evidently not too much, because Jaehyun nods, dragging his gaze up from his Lucas’s chest to meet his eyes. 

He smirks slightly. "I just might do that, Lucas." Jaehyun turns his back and strides away from the dock, Lucas watching his receding figure.

*

It's two days before he hears anything. Austin has already left for home, and there's only a few minutes before Lucas can go as well. He's just shutting down the office computer when there's a knock at the door. He opens it, expecting one of the other employees or Austin coming back for something he forgot. It’s neither, it's Jaehyun standing behind the door. Lucas leans against it, grinning. "Jaehyun, you came back!" 

Jaehyun smiles as well, one that stretches sideways across his face and matches the light in his eyes. "Hey, I reserved a timeslot? Same boat as last time." Lucas flicks the light off and steps out onto the threshold, closing and locking the office door behind him. 

"Let's get you all fixed up then." He leads the way the short distance to the dock. Jaehyun isn't wearing a suit this time, a plain t-shirt and shorts that still manage to look fashionable. Austin must have already brought the right boat over to the docks. The soft sounds of waves swishing is a constant, and he unlaces the ropes holding the boat to the dock, waving a hand towards it. "She's all yours."

Jaehyun strolls forwad, hands in the pockets of his stupid shorts. "You’re almost off your shift, right?" Lucas briefly wonders how he knows that, but nods. "Come with me?" 

Lucas pretends to think about it, but he already knows it'll be a yes. As an employee of the boat club, he's allowed to take the boats out as often as he wants, as long as he tells someone. But he knows this is an excuse for them to be alone, out on the water with no one around for miles. "Sure," he says, smiling toothily.

Jaehyun's got a nice touch with the wheel of the boat as they pull out of the inlet and out into the river,. Lucas spreads out on the seats, watching the cypress trees pass. Jaehyun actually looks more comfortable in his own skin already, the lines of his shoulders relaxing as his hair is tussled by the salty wind. He gets the feeling that Jaehyun doesn't get the opportunity to let loose a lot of the time. 

The silence is comfortable, the roaring of the wind and slapping of the waves filling the air just fine.

Until Jaehyun brings the boat to a halt, about a dozen feet away from the knobbly cypress knees poking up from the water. A turtle slips off of one as they near, and when Jaehyun kills the gas, Lcuas raises the cushion and hauls up the anchor, throwing it overboard. The chain rattles as it's pulled down into the murky river water.

A hand rests on Lucas's shoulder and he turns around. Jaehyun's body language is much more unguarded now, unabashedly staring at Lucas's lips. Jaehyun is still hesitating though, so Lucas turns around and slides his hand up Jaehyun’s arm, too much contact to be casual. "We both know why we’re here, city boy," Lucas murmurs, appreciating the tiny bit of height he's got on the other man. 

"Do we?" Jaehyun says, but his hands both come up to grip Lucas's shoulders, thumbs rubbing into the clothed skin there. Lucas makes the first move, swiftly dipping down to kiss him. Jaehyun responds eagerly the moment he feels the contact, so eagerly. His hands scrunch up the fabric at Lucas's shoulders, yanking him closer and nipping at his lips. It gets desperate and messy quick, and soon Lucas's hands slide down to grab full handfuls of Jaehyun's firm ass. 

Jaehyun squeaks into his mouth and pulls back, eyes lidded in the space between them. He hungrily rakes his eyes up and down Lucas's body and murmurs "It's been a really long time." 

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "I can't wait to make you feel good then, city boy." 

"You think you can?" Jaehyun says, and there's challenge in his eyes. Lucas's hand comes up to tangle in Jaehyun's hair, one hand still lightly massaging his ass. He leans in close again, just letting his breath fan out over the sensitive skin of Jaehyun's neck. 

"I know I can," Lucas says, voice low, and sinks his teeth into Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun’s breath pushes out of him in a hard exhale, hands clutching at Lucas’s back and one leg wrapping around his hip to hold himself up. Lucas walks them backwards without detaching his mouth from Jaehyun's neck, licking at the salty skin until Jaehyun's back hits the boat's seat cushions.

Lucas throws a leg over Jaehyun's body and pushes their crotches together, relishing in the little moan that falls out of Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun wraps a hand in Lucas's shaggy hair and pulls him up to kiss him again, their tongues moving sloppily against each other as they desperately grind together. Their bulges drag against each other, separated by layers of fabric, and it's a horrible tease, just a bit of delicious friction but nowhere near enough. 

Lucas's hands wander back down Jaehyun's body, pulling up his shirt and withdrawing back to finally get a look at him. God, it's better than he had expected, deep ridges of rippling muscle under unblemished skin. Lucas groans in delight and scoots down to run his tongue over the dips of abs, tasting the salt on his skin and dipping his tongue into Jaehyun's belly button to hear him whine. It's still so fucking hot and humid, but it's one of the things you learn living down here, that when it’s hot like this the best thing you could do was bask in the heat and just let the sweat and griminess overtake you. 

He unbuttons Jaehyun's shorts and yanks them down, mouth watering as he watches Jaehyun's thick cock slap up against his stomach. Jaehyun's hands in his hair tighten, and he gasps, voice fractured. "Wait, Lucas- won't people see us?" 

Lucas reluctantly drags his eyes up to Jaehyun's face. At this time of day, it's almost guaranteed that there's no one around on this abandoned stretch of river, but there's still a risk. "Do you really mind if they do?" 

Jaehyun bites his lip, watches with hazy eyes Lucas's hand tracing patterns on his hip. "No," he breathes, and the answer seems to surprise him. At the affirmation, Lucas gets an idea. He slides his arms around Jaehyun's back and picks him up, marveling at the way Jaehyun goes pliant in his arms, lets him shape him however he wants. Suddenly he's grateful for those extra bench presses he does, because Jaehyun is not that light. He carries Jaehyun a few feet and over to the open gate that leads to the water, setting him down on his knees. 

Jaehyun looks behind at Lucas, eyes a little wary as he looks down at the water. Like this, there's no barrier separating him from the water or the sight of other people. His knees are trapped together by his shorts still wrapped around his thighs, his shirt falling down to just cover his bare erection. Lucas presses himself up against his back, hooking his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's front. "Don't worry, I've got you," he assures, and Jaehyun breathes in and relaxes slightly into his hold. 

The arm Lucas has around his chest lowers him forward until his nose is suspended above the dark waves. Lucas's other hand rucks up his shirt and wraps around his cock, big enough to wrap around most of it even though Jaehyun is in no way small. Jaehyun's muscles are still tense, afraid of falling into the water, but when Lucas starts stroking him in earnest the tautness leaves him in one breath, the noises falling out of his mouth increasing in volume. 

Lucas’s hips are pressed hard against Jaehyun's bare ass, his erection fitted to him through his loose shorts. His fist forms a tight hole to fuck down on Jaehyun's leaking cock, right as he drags his own hips roughly from Jaehyun's dry hole up to the small of his back. His fingertips tease under the head of Jaehyun's cock and slide down to fondle his balls, the sun still beating down on them and the open water, turning them into a hot panting mess. Their noises blend in with the constant soundtrack of wildlife, birds squawking and cicadas chirping incessantly. 

Jaehyun whines and wriggles in Lucas's hold, legs trembling slightly with the effort of helping to hold himself up. Lucas's calloused palm drags once more down the underside and Jaehyun's body tenses up and he cums, spilling onto the murky water. Lucas keeps stroking him slower until Jaehyun is spent, before using the arm around his chest to pull him back away from the water. Jaehyun sits against the wall separating the middle of the boat and the water, breathing hard and body relaxed.

Lucas shoves his hand into his own pants, the throb almost unbearable. He tugs his shorts down just enough to free his cock, and it takes an embarrassingly quick amount of time to cum, hand flying over himself and throwing his head back. His cum joines Jaehyun's, floating in the water. Jaehyun looks at it and Lucas looks at him, laughing at the part horrified part disgusted expression on Jaehyun's face. "You are absolutely ridiculous," he says plainly. His cheeks are tinted pink with exertion and heat, limbs splayed and lax. 

Lucas grins and looks back at the soiled water. "I know you're not supposed to feed the alligators, but..." He waggles his eyebrows and Jaehyun reaches over to shove his shoulder. 

"What the fuck, Lucas,” he says, but he can’t hold back his smile.

*

They stay out on the water for another hour, lazily lying in the sun and splashing their feet in the water until the sun goes down, the colors splaying brilliantly over the river. It’s just starting to get dark when they get back to the dock and Lucas hops out and ties it up. Jaehyun strides out onto the grass, still looking lazy and satisfied, a stark difference to how stiff he looked in his suit at their first meeting. They both stall at the dock, eyes catching on each other. 

Jaehyun fishes his phone out from his mysteriously deep pockets and holds it out, a new contact ready. "I'll call you," he says, tenseness starting to return to his shoulders. "My company might be opening a new branch here, so... I'll be around." 

Lucas waves and watches him go, wondering what he looks like in his office building.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
